


I Think We're Alone Now

by nikerek



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Skyhold, garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikerek/pseuds/nikerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiss and Sweet Moments Prompt via Tumblr. Shy Kiss & Getting Caught in the Act</p><p> </p><p>  <i>unedited</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think We're Alone Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlleiraDayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/gifts).



The cool fall breeze rustled leaves around Wren’s feet. She tilted her back on the bench she sat on and closed her eyes. The sun kept her warm against the chill until a shadow fell over her. She peeked an eye open and suddenly sat up. “Cullen.”

 

“Inquisitor,” he looked around noticing watchful eyes. “If you have a moment, would you take a small walk with me to discuss the situation in the Exalted Plains?” He rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes searching the garden.

 

“Of course, Commander.” Wren stood and followed him through the garden. 

 

They made idle chat about the Exalted Plains as they reached Andraste’s Statue. It was tucked away in a small room where candles seemed to burn constantly. Inside, Skyhold seemed to disappear. 

 

“I must admit,” Cullen started as he held his reports behind his back and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, “that was an excuse to get you alone.”

 

Wren blushed and looked around the tiny room. “Well, it would appear that we are now.”

 

Cullen smiled, “I guess you're right.” He leaned toward her to place a kiss on her cheek. Wren turned her head and caught his lips with hers. He laughed softly with surprise, placing his hand on her upper arm. He squeezed her arm lightly and kissed her passionately. Wren stood against him, her hand on his waist. 

 

“Maker preserve us!” Squealed Mother Giselle as she stepped into the room. “Commander, Inquisitor,”

 

Cullen and Wren stepped away from each other. Their cheeks were red. They stumbled for an excuse. 

 

“You're both, I would assume, consenting adults, so I won't tell you what to do,” she sighed. “but here?” 

 

“Oh, I think I hear Josephine!” Wren squeaked and walked briskly out into the garden. 

  
Sweating profusely, Cullen stayed behind. He managed several apologies before joining Mother Giselle in several prayers.


End file.
